Wanna Jam Inside Your Love
by BigTimeCrush
Summary: James is supposed to be babysitting his niece but what happens when Logan interrupts him...RATED M FOR A REASON Only for the people who can take A LOT of smut! R&R


**Hey Guys, so I'm back to writing M rated stuff ;) and this one-shot should be rated like DOUBLE-M for smuttiness! Lmfao gotta love Jagan right? xD NOT taken in the setting of the Palm Woods!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys or the show, and I don't make any claims towards their sexuality! Enjoy :)**

"Ok so all her toys are in this blue bag, her formula has to be heated up for exactly twenty seconds, you still know how to do CPR right?" Alison Maslow frantically said, running around the condo, leaving her nine-month old baby girl in the hands of her brother James Diamond.

James shook his head and laughed quietly under his breath at his sister, who was restlessly stacking all her final papers that were scattered out on the counter top all into one neat pile to fit inside her black suede brief case. She worked for an insurance company, so she was always out of town for business purposes always having to leave her husband of two years and her brand new baby girl, Antonia behind. Her husband Jeff had to work late at the hospital, being the only OBGYN working today, so she had no choice but to ask her brother for some help with the baby. Though she hated leaving her beloved husband and child for work, she had no choice and James had always been Antonia's favorite person, besides her parents, so she was always happy to see him and James always looked for the opportunity to spend time with his niece. In her tight thigh length business casual black pencil skirt with matching black blazer, she walked over to her brother and handed him a list of things that Antonia might need.

"Ok, here's a list of all the emergency numbers, the listings to when her favorite shows are on T.V., she already napped before so I guess she won't stay up for too long-"

"Ali!" James abruptly said, interrupting her before she was going to have a mini heart attack. "Calm down, this isn't the first time I've babysat Toni before, why are you being so psychotic?"

Alison slumping her shoulders cupped her child's face, who was sitting in her high chair playing with her little plush elephant, twirling her fine light brown hair. Yes, she actually brought over the high chair from her house. "I know, but this is the first time I've been away from her for so long,"

"Al, you know you're just going to be away for one week, Toni's going to be just fine, Jeff's gonna be home in a few hours and you have the most amazing brother in the whole world watching you're gorgeous baby girl," he said, picking up the baby, cradling her in his arms and kissing her lightly on the nose, earning him a soft giggle from her.

Ali rolled her eyes at her brother's arrogance. "You're such an asshole sometimes you know that?"

"Hey, who's the one spending his Friday night babysitting Ms. Needs to travel every single day so I have to make my brother do everything for her! " he scoffed.

"Ok, ok you're right," she said laughing, taking Toni into her arms. "I'm sorry, I know you've probably got stuff to do, but I really do appreciate it James!"

James smiled, he couldn't stay mad at his sister for this long, plus he really did have nothing to do today so why not babysit? "Hey it's no big deal, I love spending time with my favorite niece," he smiled.

"She's your only niece," she smirked.

"Ergo my favorite," he pointed out, flicking his sister's nose.

She slapped his finger away playfully with one hand and laughed. She took one look at her precious daughter and gave her a kiss on the forehead and handed her to James, while throwing her carry-on over her shoulder and held the brief case in the other and went over and kissed her brother on the cheek.

"Be good, and make sure no boys come over while I'm gone!" she pointed as she started walking towards the door.

"She's barley a year old?" James said confused.

She held the door knob in her hand and turned her head. "I was talking to Toni," she gave him a small snicker and headed out. "Love you!" she called out.

"Love you too!" he rolled his eyes and shut the door behind her.

James looked at Antonia as he held her. She looked just like her mother; soft lightly tanned skin, curly light brown hair with the exception of having her father's deep dark brown eyes. She was the most beautiful baby in the world to him, and he hoped one day that he'd be fortunate to have a daughter just as amazing as she was. He held her upright and walked over to the kitchen table and placed her in her high chair, where she continued to play with her plush elephant. James chuckled.

"Well Tonibear, I guess you're my date for this evening, what you want to do?" he asked her, as if she could hold a conversation with him.

She didn't look up, but just continued to bang her toy on the high chair.

"Yeah you look pumped," he chuckled.

James stood up, taking Toni out of her high chair and threw her over his shoulders, making her squeal with delight and walked over to the couch.

After about four hours of doing activities to keep her occupied, Toni was slowly beginning to feel a tad bit sleepier than she was before. He actually kept his head from spinning from watching over two hours of kiddie shows on Nick Jr. and getting her to eat her mashed up peas, considering it takes two tries to get the whole spoon serving in her mouth. She was a fast crawler, so James couldn't take his eyes off of her for one second, but all in all, he had the best time with his niece.

And right now, he was lying down horizontally on the couch, Antonia on his chest, stroking her hair as they listened peacefully to the classical music his sister gave to him, which usually made her sleep right away. Though she was much calmer than before, she was still awake, but her breathing was slowing down and her eyes were slowly starting to close and only thirty more minutes before his brother in law was going to come to pick her up.

_DING-DONG_

James turned his head, and looked back at the time. _12 O'clock? Who could be here at midnight, Jeff's not supposed to come home yet?_ James thought.

He looked at Toni, who immediately was startled by the loud door bell. Her eyes started to well up with tears and she looked as if she were about to break out into hysterics.

"No. No. No, shushhhh Toni, it's ok, it's ok," he cooed, kissing her multiple times on the head, trying to keep her from crying. Her face softened up a bit, but James was a little annoyed at who ever made Antonia wake up.

He got up, turning off the stereo, holding her his arms and walked over to the door. "Who is it?" he yelled.

"The Gynecologist!" yelled back a familiar voice.

James covered his face with one hand in exasperation, and cursed under his breath. Why would Logan be here at a time like this?

He opened the door and Logan immediately strolled in. "Honey, I'm homeeeee," he sang, taking James's face in his hands, giving him a huge smooch on the cheek. "Oh hey beautiful," he said sweetly referring to the baby in James's arms and tickled her chin. James groaned and shut the door behind him.

"You're not high are you?" he asked a little nervous.

Logan scoffed. "James you know I don't do that shit," walking into the kitchen placing his hands on to the counter top. James placed the baby in her high chair and walked over to Logan, facing him from the opposite side.

"Well, then why are you wide awake at midnight, I know It's Friday and all, but Carlos and Kendall are out on a double date, and I'm babysitting, so I don't see why you're here," he pestered him.

Logan was James's boyfriend of about a year, and Alison knew about it, so when she said no boys over, she was referring to Logan, because once he was here, James would get distracted, he _always_ gets distracted with Logan in the room.

"Because I missed my sexy little Jew," he pursed his lips, earning a small chuckle from James. "Plus I wanted to see the baby," he said excitedly, walking over to Antonia, tickling her under her arms, making her giggle with glee; Toni loved Logan as much as James.

James also walked over and sat down in the chair next to the two of them. "You know, Jeff's coming home in about thirty minutes, you couldn't wait any longer?" he asked.

"I could've, but I didn't want to," he said walking over to the fridge pulling out a water bottle, as James plopped down on the chair next to Toni's, massaging his temple a head ache beginning to form. It was stressful enough babysitting Antonia, but now he has to keep an eye on Logan to make sure he doesn't pull any moves that would sidetrack him from doing what he was supposed to be doing, which was watching the baby.

Logan pulled out a cold water bottle from inside the fridge and took a long sip, looking back at James, feeling so relaxed now that he was at his place alone with him. He looked at his boyfriend astonishingly, even when he was a total wreck, he never ceased to look any more perfect than he did when he looked his best. Logan loved James more than anyone in the entire world, he was perfect to him. James's and Logan's family all knew about their relationship, and were a little unsure about their sons being a couple, but after a lot of convincing and reassuring their families thought that they should be together and want their sons to be happy. And like most couples, they had _amazing_ sex; the way they fit together was like a match made in heaven, nothing was ever boring about how they scandalously rolled around with each other on their bed (and on occasions in their cars), their sleek naked bodies intertwined, and pleasing each other like no one else could.

Logan continued to think about James vividly and was way too turned on to not wanna drag him into the bedroom and make him scream his name to the heavens. Once Logan was in the mood, there was no way of getting out. But tonight, he felt a little confident and more dominant being that James isn't supposed to have Logan over with the baby still here. A smile crept on Logan's face a plan slowly concocting inside his head, getting James so angry with lust was something Logan's never seen before, this is going to be fun.

"So, how long until you're brother in law picks up Toni?" he asked casually, creating small talk as he walked over to James.

"A little less than ten minutes I think," he said checking his watch.

Logan walked over to him and plopped down on James's lap, which he didn't seem to mind. "That's too bad….," he said making himself comfortable, wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

"And why is that?" James asked a little confused, unable to focus that much since he was so tired.

A wicked smile crept onto the smart boy's face. With one swift move he swung his legs around the chair to straddle his boyfriend. James moved his head back, startled at Logan's impulsiveness, he was wide awake now. Logan wrapped both his arms around James's neck, interlocking his fingers and compressing his forehead against his boyfriend's, leaning in so that their noses were touching, staring into each other's shiny licentious eyes, being so lost in the moment that it was like nothing else existed. Logan ran his pale hands over James's muscular shoulders and lightly chuckled.

"It wouldn't give us enough time to…." Logan whispered his voice low and sinful, unable to finish his sentence when he brushed his lips against James's.

The pretty boy's eyes were heavy with desire, slowly parting his lips, to kiss Logan back gently. Their lips met in a soft two second open mouth kiss, and as things started to heat up between the two, their lips met again, only much more deeper. James held onto Logan's thighs, while the smart boy pressed his hands against his boyfriend's toned chest, leaning up to kiss him more profoundly. Their heads moving around, their breathy kisses becoming more and more rapid, Logan's tongue slowly making its way towards James's lips and eventually colliding in with his wet muscle. Short staccato moans erupted from James's throat, getting so lost in the moment, but he suddenly remembered that Toni was right there. James broke apart from the kiss and took a deep breath, making Logan attach his ashen lips to the pretty boy's neck, kissing lightly on it.

"Logan…. Not now, Toni's in the room," he whispered, still holding onto Logan, who started sucking hard on James's neck.

The baby girl started banging her toy that was left on her high chair table against the sides. Even though Logan was his boyfriend, Toni was James's responsibility, he couldn't abandon her to go make off with Logan, and he made a promise to his sister that he would_ only_ be looking after her tonight.

"She's not going to know what's going on," Logan muttered in between solid kisses, probably going to leave a mark there later on.

"Still…. Logan I _can't_!" he muttered sternly, trying his best not to get taken in by lust, and try to handle this without completely losing it, but his groin thought otherwise, feeling his erection starting to form beneath his tight jeans.

Logan smiled evilly, as he felt James's hard-on slowly starting to rise at every sensual move Logan made, the plan was coming into effect. Logan raised his head to meet with James's ear, keeping only centimeters away.

"She's not even going to remember," he whispered.

"I don't care…" James grumbled through gritted teeth, even though Logan was right, he still didn't want his niece, or anyone for that matter watching Logan and him do it.

Logan chuckled and maneuvered his hands down to James's groin, softly stroking it, making James whimper at the feeling of his hard-on growing more and more rapidly.

"I _want_ you baby," Logan groaned wantingly, as he nibbled on the lobe.

"Stop….. I know what you're doing Logan, stop!" he growled as he clenched his teeth, but James was smart enough to know that he wasn't going to, once you get him started there's only one way to end it.

"You're _so_ _**sexy**_ James…." Logan mumbled, moving his hand up to the collar of James's blue plaid button down shirt, smoothing it out.

"Shut….Up," he growled, looking over to Toni, who stopped looking down at her toy and back up at James looking at him with a blank expression on her face. James's eyes widened with fear. "See, Logan she's looking at us….." he said rapidly.

Logan turned his head to Toni and back at James and stared into his worried eyes and smiled. "You're eyes are just about as beautiful as your dick," he chuckled, ignoring whatever James had just said.

James let out a huff of anger. "I swear Logan if you don't cut this out, I will-"

"_**Throw**_ me on the bed, and _fuck_ my brains out?" Logan asked, meeting face to face with his boyfriend, smiling like a predator who's found its prey.

James felt the vein on the back of his head pulsating, he was so angry with Logan for getting him so turned on, he was actually just about ready to make the smart boy beg for mercy when he would have his way with him.

He was just about to tell him off when he heard the doorbell ring, Jeff was home, perfect. Logan looked back at the door and back at James, looking down at his noticeable erection and chuckled maniacally, his work was done.

"Good luck answering the door with that," Logan laughed, referring to the large hard on poking through his jeans. With that, Logan swung his legs off of James's, though he himself was pretty turned on, he was much better at hiding it, and he was wearing sweat pants so you could barely see his hard member.

"Oh _fuck_ you," he growled angrily, not being able to fathom the thought of getting up, with his erection being unbearable to withstand sitting down, how was he going to move?

"I wish," he winked and steadily made his way towards James's bedroom.

The pretty boy had to think fast, he couldn't let anyone, and especially his brother-in law, see him like this. He grabbed all of Toni's things and placed them back into her bags, he looked back at her, and she was fast asleep, through everything that was happening, he was surprised she could sleep through it.

The doorbell rang once more. "Coming!" James yelled, moaning painfully at moving anymore, but he had to think fast; he saw his large sweatshirt hanging on one of the chairs, grabbing it to wrap around his waist, the fabric being thick enough to hide his hard-on.

He took Toni, who was fast asleep and placed her in her carrier, covering her with her thick blanket, motioning agonizingly in pain over to the door; he dropped the stuff onto the floor and held his niece's carrier with one hand, and opened the door. There stood his sister's husband, very young and handsome, still in his scrubs and coat.

"Hi James," he smiled at his brother in law.

"Uhh… h-hey Jeff, how are you," he smiled painfully, leaning against the door frame, trying to hold himself up.

"Good, and I believe that belongs to me," he said referring to Antonia, James handing him the carrier and him holding it by the base, just enough to plant a light kiss on her nose, smiling adoringly down at her. "Did she give you any trouble?"

"No, no perfect little angle, do you need help putting her stuff into the car?" he asked, praying that he would say no.

"Actually, I could use some help getting her things in," he said, walking over to the minivan, and placing Toni securely in the middle seat.

James groaned, and feeling the worst he's ever been took all of Toni's things, which seemed one hundred times heavier than it normally was and walked over to put them into the back seat trunk, and folding the high chair to fit so it won't move around. When Jeff was done with done, he gently shut the door and went over to James and helped him close the trunk door, with a grunt.

"Ali would bring over a high chair wouldn't she?" Jeff chuckled, James also laughing weakly. "Oh well thank you James for watching Toni, I really do appreciate it!" he said shaking James hand, doing his best to smile.

"Well, I do love her so it was m-my pleasure," he said sweetly, just a few more seconds and Logan was all his.

"Oh and James, even though your sister may be a pain to you sometimes, she is right about most things, like the fact you shouldn't be having certain people over," he said slyly.

James furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"Hey I was eighteen once, but next time just listen to her or you wouldn't end up with…. Um that," he said chuckling looking down at the sweatshirt wrapped around James's waist. James's face turned red with embarrassment.

"Look I'm sorry, but Logan came over and he was being all-"

"I don't wanna know," he said raising his hands up, cutting him off. "Your personal life is none of my business but um…. Just take care of that so I wouldn't have to have a conversation with you when you're all…. Well I don't think I need to say anymore," he said walking over to the front seat of the car, getting in and turning on the ignition.

James threw his head back and covered his face with one hand, this was a nightmare. Jeff pulled out of the driveway and made his way out, driving away from the house. James waved goodbye and made his way to the house, the bitter anger he felt before came back faster than he could handle. He slammed the door behind him and threw the sweatshirt off his waist.

"_**Logan**__!"_ he yelled, just about ready to have his way with him.

Logan strolled in non-chillingly and stood against the wall that was adjacent to James's bedroom and laid back against it with a mocking expression on his face.

"I'm guessing they're gone?" he chuckled contemptuously.

James gritted his teeth and made his way towards Logan and slammed his boyfriend against the wall, making a loud thud as he did, but Logan still had that same condescending grin on his face.

"What are you gonna do Jamie, make love to me?" he pursed his lips derisively, tracing the outline of James's face with his lone finger.

James pounded the wall with his fist and placed both hands on both sides of Logan's head, breathing heavily with rage, his face only centimeters away from his boyfriend's.

"First, I'm going to make you sorry you ever started this game with me," he voice low with fury, making Logan nod sardonically at him by mouthing an O. "And then….." he said holding him hard against the wall. "I'm gonna fuck you till you scream," he growled. "You wanna play games, well guess what, only one person can win," he whispered intimidatingly.

Logan raised his eyebrows and without warning grabbed onto James's full, aching hard on, making him groan excruciatingly almost losing his balance, but still containing his composure he looked back at Logan, his eyes now dark with fury.

"I don't think that's an option here Jamie," Logan said his voice low and full of a remorseful yearn. "_Fuck me,"_

They both couldn't take it anymore; they closed the distance between them by crushing their lips together with bruising force, James pressing Logan against the wall as they made out endlessly. They swallowed each other's lips, mouths so open, their tongues fighting a euphoric battle, both their hard-on's forming to its fullest potential. James grabbed onto Logan's thighs and lifted him up so the smart boy leg's wrapped around James's waist, the pretty boy carrying him over to the bed room, shutting the door behind them without breaking apart their kiss and slamming Logan down on the bed.

James fell on top of Logan and kissed him even deeper, their legs interlocking, rolling around with each other. In the end James being the one that was on top, and it was obvious that was the Logan wanted James to shred him up ruthlessly, he wanted to feel it in the morning. Logan's heart raced when he saw the determined expression on James's face, an expression that looked like that he knew both of them were going to feel this in the morning. He wanted this. And he could take it, and take it like a man. As they messily kissed James silently thanked his boyfriend, if it weren't for his heightened irritating attitude and obnoxious behavior towards the pretty boy, this night would have been a much sweeter, more idealistic kind of moment, and though he did love those moments with Logan, this was much more dangerous and so much sexier. Tonight wasn't going to be a night full of sweet romantic kisses and strokes on the face. This was rougher. Hip thrashing, and hair pulling was what tonight was all about. Logan asked for it.

Logan yanked on James's tight skinny jeans, thumbing over the button as he wrathfully undid it and pulled down the zipper and the top of his jeans down halfway, which was all he could reach. The pretty boy's eyes were fixed on Logan as he leaned back down to hungrily scoop out his mouth with his tongue. James was not going to be the weak one here. Logan wanted rough. Then rough was exactly what he was going to get. James quickly shoved his pants to the ground, struggling to get his socks off as well. In the meantime, he was pulling up the hem of Logan's shirt, yanking it over his head fast to give Logan as little oxygen as he could through severe kisses that made Logan moan with ecstasy.

The smarter boy rolled James onto his back, straddling his hips and leaning back down quickly forcing his tongue as far back into James' mouth as he could, sucking and biting on his lower lip, and moaned gratifyingly as James grabbed onto his tight ass.

Logan continued with his work before unbuttoning the rest of the button's on James's shirt, which he didn't seem to take the bother of buttoning them back up before, but once he was done he yanked it onto the bed, off of his shoulders, with James's help.

James clad in his boxers, laid on the bed as he grabbed onto the waist band of Logan's sweat pants and pulled them down rapidly. The smart boy pressed against James's chest with his sweaty palms, kneeing onto the mattress, as he adjusted the headboard. The full outline of Logan's big erection was candidly obvious through his underwear and right before James, which he couldn't take without doing something about it.

Gripping Logan's thighs, James fit his mouth around Logan's member and engulfed his entire dick through the fabric. Logan let out an agonizing moan and threw his head back, grabbing a fistful of his boyfriend's hair and slamming his mouth closer against his groin.

"_**Shit**_, James…" he moaned, sharply pulling his hair. He was in control, after all. "You're such a _f-fucking_ _**tease**_." Logan growled though clenched teeth.

James tugged on the waist band of his boxers and let his erection hang shamelessly out and took in more of his wonderful member without hesitating. Logan felt James's mouth close around him and his thighs tightened up, flexing his gorgeous leg muscles.

James slid his mouth up and down along Logan's length, sucking with a highly regarded amount of force, his hand joining in gradually. This made Logan vulnerable to push him over the edge, before he got what he even wanted. He wanted James to fuck him and fuck him hard. It killed him inside, but he pulled back on James's hair.

"_Fuck_ me you _bitch_." His barked breathlessly, James gave a soft grunt and obeyed, giving his dick one final suck before letting go with a loud pop.

It was James' turn to be in control, now it was time to make him pay. James took hold of Logan's hips pulling his legs up as he shoved Logan down onto the mattress underneath him with a loud thud. The smart boy's head was against the headboard while James hovered over him, flicking his tongue against Logan's lips asking for entrance, which Logan obliged to, and getting a taste of his dick which was coated all inside James's mouth. They each pulled each other's underwear down to the ground and were discarded to the floor, their hot and sweaty naked bodies pressed up against each other's. James's fingers found their way to Logan's ass, pressing his entrance wet and rough with the pre-cum leaking from Logan's member and into his ass, giving him the perfect source of lubrication. Logan let out a lengthy moan against James's lips, which made James snicker under his breath. Logan got what he asked for. James roughly shoved in his index finger, causing Logan's jaw to drop and hang open as he sucked in a gasp and shutting his eyes, his back arching. James continued to coat Logan's neck with saliva, avidly sucking and biting down on the tight skin, tasting every part of his heated neck. Logan pressed his fingers onto the bed, tearing the sheets with his fingernails as he clawed hard into the mattress.

"I _**want **_this, James, I want you baby, please_ fuck_ me, I need you to fuck me_** hard**_…" Logan repeatedly said, letting his thoughts out as James completely covered his mouth with his own.

Then he slammed another finger into Logan's entrance, sliding in, scissoring his abused hole. Logan thrusted against James's hips, his toes curling into the sheets as he groaned in pleasure.

James withdrew his fingers from Logan's ass, planting another kiss on his swollen lips as he pushed one of Logan's legs out farther, opening Logan's stretched entrance to immediately slide himself in, causing Logan to moan in both pain and satisfaction.

"You started this, now I'm going to finish it," he growled lustfully as he thrust himself deeper into Logan's tight hole.

Logan looked up at him and met his gaze that was a mix of something like James wanting to fuck the life out of him, but also wanted to make sure that Logan was enjoying himself, his soulful hazel eyes said it all and Logan simply nodded. The moment lasted only long enough for both of them to savor it, and then he thrust into him, steady and hard. Logan gave a hot, breathy moan, every inch of his body tensing up. His hand flew to the back of James' neck, grasping the tiny hairs behind his neck. James didn't even stop to wait for any suggestion that Logan had unperturbed himself pulling out enough to push back in, beginning an even rhythmic pattern.

The sweet moans from Logan's mouth as James hit his sweet spot on almost every thrust "Oh God. James, I _**fucking love**_ you," Logan moaned loudly, clenching all around him and it was almost hard to move, or even breathe for that matter.

He wasn't going to stop until Logan came long and hard with him. Holding tight on him, James slammed against Logan's hips thrusting more rapidly, feeling his climax slowly approach. With a hasty and earsplitting moan, Logan came fast and hard, just as James wanted, his knees jerking up in the orgasm. It was that and a few more thrusts into Logan's clenching body that sent James over the edge, coming hard inside Logan as he pressed tight against his ass, grinding slightly. The feeling of releasing was the best in the world, since he had to withstand it for so long, and collapsed on top of Logan, breathing profoundly, being able to hear each other's racing hearts a mile away.

James lay there on top of Logan, whose chest was heaving, a smile creeping up on his face, this was something they've never done before. They've never been this rough with each other, and James has never seen Logan so dominant and sexy before, coaxing him into doing something they've never had the pleasure of doing before. They didn't call him the smart boy for nothing. Logan let out a small chuckle as did James.

"Hey Logan," he whispered, breathing returning to normal as he dislodged his member from inside his boyfriend's and got up on all fours to gaze down at him.

Logan rolled his head up and smiled at his beautiful boyfriend. "What?" he asked softly.

"I _fucking _love you too," he smiled, leaning down to plant one final kiss to end their perfect night.

**I hoped you guys liked it! I've never written something this smutty and rough ****before, but I hope you liked it; I worked hard on it :) **


End file.
